The lighting of television, motion picture and still photography scenes is a complicated art involving the practice of controlling and refining light with devices that diffuse, shadow and color the "raw" light. One such device, generally referred to as a light diffuser, is often used to spread out or soften the direct, concentrated light emitted from certain light sources, such as studio spotlights of all sorts. Typically, light diffusers comprise stationary or non-collapsible types of screens which are bulky and cumbersome. Unfortunately, it is frequently necessary or desirable to transport lighting equipment to various locations or to different positions on the set of a motion picture studio, for example. To accommodate this need for portability, some light diffusers may be disassembled into a more compact, disassembled form and then setup or reassembled at a different location. Such light diffusers, however, invariably include complicated internal supporting frameworks or rigid panels which require a time consuming and laborious process to assemble and disassemble.
Another drawback with existing light diffusers is that they are generally not that versatile. Some light diffusers include an adjustable stand which must be continually moved or readjusted whenever the light source is moved or redirected to illuminate different portions of the set. Other light diffusers, typically referred to as soft boxes, may be directly attached to a portion of a light source, such as the casing for a studio light, so that the diffuser generally moves with the studio light. However, these light diffusers are typically configured only for a particular light casing and, therefore, are not readily interchangeable with different light sources.
In some cases, it is desired to contain the diffused light somewhat or to direct the diffused light towards a general area, such as an object or person on the set. Because many conventional light diffusers consist of large bulky screens, the diffused light is typically controlled by positioning black panels or flags around the light diffuser to channel or contain the light within the desired area. These black flags are also generally bulky, cumbersome and non-portable. In addition, the flags must be repositioned whenever the light source is moved or redirected towards another portion of the set.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved system for controlling the light emitted from photographic and non-photographic light sources. The system should be compact and portable so that it can be quickly and easily moved to different locations. The system should also be configured for a wide variety of different light casings and, preferably, will attach directly onto the light casings so that it can be automatically moved with the light source. In addition, the system should include means for adjustably controlling the diffused light so that it can be contained or directed to a general area, if desired.